Harry Potter the musical
by MyGodIsMephistopheles
Summary: Everyone in Hogwarts are singing. except one person... HARRY! FINISHED! sry for taking so long!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. Happy now? Oh yeah. I also don't own the songs I used in this story. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show.  
  
~HARRY POTTER THE MUSICAL~  
  
Harry Potter walked into potions class and took his normal seat, with Hermione and Ron, in the back. Harry took out his cauldron and went to go get the ingredients for his potion.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into the room with a big group of bulky, scary looking slytherins. All of them were wearing leather jackets, bandanas, and ripped jeans. Draco walked down the row of tables and stopped. Everyone except Harry all was wearing the same clothes and they all seemed to be frightened of Draco.  
  
Harry kept thinking he didn't get a notice about dressing up oddly. But in the middle of his thoughts he was interrupted. Everyone except the slytherins started singing.  
  
Everyone: "Bad boys bad boys Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you Bad boys, bad boys Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do when they come for you"  
Then Draco started singing, and a spotlight came onto him.  
  
Draco: "When you were eight and you had bad traits you go to school and you learn the golden rule so why are you acting like a bloody fool if you get hot you must get cool"  
  
Harry now was freaking out. Why was everyone singing?  
  
Everyone: "Bad boys, bad boys Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you Bad boys, bad boys Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when they come for you"  
  
Harry looked around the classroom and even noticed Professor Snape was dressed up too, and he was singing!  
  
Draco: "You chuck it on this one  
  
You chuck it on this one  
  
You chuck it on mother and  
  
You chuck it on you father  
  
You chuck it on you brother and  
  
You chuck it on you sister  
  
You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me  
  
Nobody naw give you no break  
  
Police naw give you no break  
  
Soldier naw give you no break  
  
Not even you idren naw give you no break"  
Harry knew he was missing out on something. He went to ask  
Hermione what was happening but she was singing. Harry then turned to  
ask Ron but he was singing as well. Harry just stood there freaked  
out. What's wrong with everyone?  
  
Everyone: "Bad boys, bad boysWatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when  
they come for youBad boys, bad boys Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you"  
  
Draco: "Why did you have to act so mean don't you know you're a human  
being born of a mother with the love of a father reflections come and  
reflections go I know sometimes you want to let go I know sometimes  
you want to let go"  
  
Everyone: "Bad boys, bad boysWatcha gonna do whatcha gonna do when  
they come for youBad boys, bad boys Watcha gonna do whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you"  
  
Next thing that happened was everyone just sat back down and started  
working on their potions. Harry decided this is were he could ask Ron  
what happened.  
  
Harry: Ron? What just happened? Why was everyone singing?  
  
Ron: 'arry! We always do this!  
  
Harry:.  
  
That's all for now! Please give me some reviews! This is my first ever  
fan fic! Wahoo! LoL 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything from this story. Aren't you happy of me?  
  
~Harry Potter the Musical~  
.continued.  
  
Harry left potions class when the bell rang still shocked about what just happened. What did Ron mean "We do this all the time"? Harry walked into the grand hall and took a seat at the gryffindor table.  
  
Dumbledore looked rather odd today. He was wearing a tropical shirt and swim trunks. Harry was wondering if anyone noticed but when he looked around everyone was dressed like they were going to the beach. To top it all off Hermione was putting sun tan lotion on Ron's back!  
  
Dumbledore stood up, cleared his throat, and started singing a song.  
  
Dumbledore: "I was tired of my lady we'd been together too long Like a worn- out recording of a favorite song. So while she lay there sleeping I read the paper in bed  
  
and in the personal columns There was this letter I read: "  
  
Next all the girls started singing to the nearest boy.  
  
Girls: "If you like Pina Coladas And getting caught in the rain, If you're not into yoga  
  
If you have half a brain, If you'd like making love at midnight In the dunes of the Cape, Then I'm the love you've looked for: Write to me and escape."  
  
Harry was very confused just watching everyone. What is wrong with people today?  
  
Dumbledore: "I didn't think about my lady I know I sound kind of mean but me and my old lady have fallen into the same old dull routine. So I wrote to the paper took out a personal ad and though I'm nobody's poet I thought it wasn't half-bad:"  
  
Now all the boys and men sang to the nearest girl.  
  
Boys: "Yes I like Pina Coladas And getting caught in the rain, I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red-tape at a bar called O'Malley's where we'll plan out escape."  
  
Dumbledore: "So I waited with high hopes and she walked into the place I knew her smile in an instant I knew the curve of her face it was my own lovely lady And she said, "Oh, it's you" Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew."  
  
Everyone: "That you like Pina Coladas Getting caught in the rain And the feel of the ocean And the taste of champagne If you'd like making love at midnight In the dunes of the Cape You're the lady I've looked for Come with me and escape."  
  
Then just like in potions class everyone sat down like nothing happened. Harry just stood there until Hermione yelled at him to sit down.  
  
Harry: what's wrong with everyone?  
  
Hermione: Nothing is wrong Harry. Why do you look like u saw a ghost?  
  
Harry: Hermione if I said a just saw everyone singing would you think I'm crazy? Hermione: probably Harry. Why do you bring up that question?  
  
Harry: no reason. 


	3. Chapter 3 SURVIVOR

I still don't own Harry potter and all the songs I used. For this chapter I am taking advice from the reviewers. For this chapter the advice will be from Nebulae. Enjoy the er.story  
  
Harry Potter the Musical  
  
Harry was now petrified. What's wrong with everybody? Nobody ever bursts out in songs. Harry was relived to find that in History of Magic class no one was dressed up. Professor Binns, was teaching everyone about wars and how wizards survived. This was when he burst out into a song.  
  
Professor Binns: "first I was afraid  
  
I was petrified  
  
Kept thinking I could never live  
  
without you by my side  
  
But I spent so many nights  
  
thinking how you did me wrong  
  
I grew strong  
  
I learned how to carry on  
  
and so you're back  
  
from outer space  
  
I just walked in to find you here  
  
with that sad look upon your face  
  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
  
I should have made you leave your key  
  
If I had known for just one second  
  
you'd be back to bother me"  
  
Professor Binns flew around the room singing and everyone else was now wearing 60's clothing. They were moving and dancing to the music. Now everyone chimed into the song.  
  
Everyone: Go on now go walk out the door  
  
just turn around now  
  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
  
you think I'd crumble  
  
you think I'd lay down and die  
  
Oh no, not I  
  
I will survive  
  
as long as I know how to love  
  
I know I will stay alive  
  
I've got all my life to live  
  
I've got all my love to give  
  
and I'll survive  
  
I will survive  
  
Harry stood where he was. What was bloody wrong with everyone?  
  
Professor Binns: It took all the strength I had  
  
not to fall apart  
  
kept trying hard to mend  
  
the pieces of my broken heart  
  
and I spent oh so many nights  
  
just feeling sorry for myself  
  
I used to cry  
  
Now I hold my head up high  
  
and you see me  
  
somebody new  
  
I'm not that chained up little person  
  
still in love with you  
  
and so you felt like dropping in  
  
and just expect me to be free  
  
now I'm saving all my loving  
  
for someone who's loving me  
  
And with that the bell rang and everyone was instantly back in their Hogwarts robes. Harry waited for Ron and Hermione to come out of the room.  
  
Harry: What just happened in there?!?  
  
Hermione: well we learned all about wars and how to Survive in them. And did you kn-  
  
Harry: no! I mean why was everyone singing?!  
  
Ron: Are you ok 'arry?  
  
Harry: Don't ask me if I'm ok the question is are you guys ok? Is this whole school ok!?!  
  
Hermione: . we're fine Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron leave Harry in his tracks and make their way to Transfiguration. 


	4. chapter 4 can u feel the love?

I am sad to announce that I still don't own anything that has to do with my story. But today's advice is going to be from hollyshort29406 a love song!  
  
Harry Potter the Musical  
  
Harry made his way into his transfiguration class and sat next to Ron. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other. Harry thought that must've gotten in a fight. But if their in a fight why would they stare?  
  
Professor McGonagall interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Professor McGonagall: Today we will be learning how to transfigure goblets into weasels.  
  
Harry now had a smile creep upon his face. Nobody can sing. There's nothing for them to sing about!  
  
But he was wrong, Very wrong.  
  
The room grew dark and a spotlight fell on Ron and Hermione, who had somehow made their way to the middle of the room without Harry noticing.  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking at each other smiling. Ron starting singing to Hermione. Everyone else was staring at them.  
  
Ron: "There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you"  
  
Harry could not believe it. Ron sing a love song to Hermione? This couldn't be. Or could it?  
  
Everyone: "And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best"  
  
Hermione: "There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours"  
  
Harry was shocked. Since when did Ron and Hermione like each other? He must be sick.  
  
Everyone: "And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best"  
  
Ron and Hermione: "It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best"  
  
Everyone: "And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best"  
  
Ron and Hermione hugged and everyone else hugged. Harry stood where he was.  
  
The light in the room came back, and the bell rang. Harry quickly ran out of the room and into the common room. Harry knew something was wrong with everyone. What he saw in the common room made it worse. 


	5. Chapter 5 yellow submarine

I do not own Harry Potter or any of these songs. I'd be pretty happy if I did though.  
  
Harry walked into the common room and saw everyone was in yellow rain suits, and submarines were painted on the wall. Harry just stared at everything. All of the sudden a yellow rain cap appeared on his head. Harry freaked out and threw it off. He understood what was going on now. Everyone has been possessed to sing! But who would do such a cruel thing?  
  
Harry started to run up the stairs but stopped when he heard Fred and George singing.  
  
Fred and George: "In the town where I was born Lived a man who sailed to sea and he told us of his life in the land of submarines so we sailed up to the sun Till we found the sea of green and we lived beneath the waves In our yellow submarine"  
  
Fred and george were standing on the couch looking at the common room like they were on a boat. Harry stood where he was. For some reason he couldn't move. He realized that hes getting weak soon he will be singing like everyone else! He can't! He has to save everyone!  
  
Everyone: "We all live in our yellow submarine, Yellow submarine, yellow submarine We all live in our yellow submarine, Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"  
  
Harry covered his ears praying to god that he won't start singing like everyone else.  
  
Fred and George: "And our friends are all on board Many more of them live next door And the band begins to play"  
  
Everyone: "We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine "  
  
Fred and George now were dancing under one of the painted submarines.  
  
Fred and George: "As we live a life of ease every one of us has all we need Sky of blue and sea of green in our yellow submarine"  
  
Everyone: "We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine we all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine we all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine"  
  
After that everyone stopped singing and sat down in their seats and started working on their homework for the next coming day.  
  
Harry who was still covering his ears looked around and ran up the stairs to the dorm and hid under the covers. Hoping no one will sing again and that he was just having a creepy dream. Or is he?  
  
As Harry tried to sleep he remembered how back in the common room he almost started singing. Was Harry the only one who wasn't under a singing trap? Who is making everyone sing? 


	6. Ugly!

I don't own Harry Potter. But hey I sure wish I did because that be pretty scandalous. Oh! And I don't own any of these songs in my stories.  
  
The next day Harry awoke from bed and changed into his quidditch robes. He walked out of the castle and met up with the team. But there was a problem! The slytherin quidditch team was there too! Harry stood beside Oliver and decided to let him cover it.  
  
Oliver looked very irritated. And so did Marcus Flint the quidditch captain for the slytherin team.  
  
Oliver: why are you on the field Marcus? It's the Gryffindor day to practice.  
  
Marcus: Professor Snape gave us a pass.  
  
For the next moment Oliver and Marcus stood there glaring at each other. Then amazingly everyone but Harry had pony tails and where wearing. cheerleading outfits?  
  
Oliver: O.K! I'm a cheerleader now!  
  
Harry Stood there. This was just over the top! Harry had to stop them! But how?  
  
Gryffindor team: U.G.L.Y  
  
you ain't got no alibi  
  
you ugly  
  
Hey! Hey! You ugly Hey! Hey! You ugly! Hey! Hey! You  
ugly!  
  
Oliver: I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
  
You walked up to me with your buck teeth a-gleaming  
  
You hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress  
  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
  
I don't mean to insult you - Oh yes I do!  
  
Fred and George did two cartwheels right through the middle of  
everyone. Harry Stood there eyes wide.  
  
Harry: What the.  
  
Gryffindor team: U.G.L.Y  
  
you ain't got no alibi  
  
you ugly  
  
Hey! Hey! You ugly! Hey! Hey! You ugly!  
  
Marcus: What you really need is to wear a mask  
  
And book that plastic surgeon fast, girl  
  
You're scary you're hairy I heard about you  
  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
  
You're so ugly with a belly full of flab  
  
When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab! (So funny)  
  
You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
  
And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
  
Uncle Fester remember him  
  
I never knew that you had a twin  
  
You can't disguise your googly eyes  
  
In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
  
Your mama says you ugly, you ugly  
  
Slytherin team: U.G.L.Y  
  
you ain't got no alibi  
  
you ugly  
  
Hey! Hey! You ugly! Hey! Hey! You ugly!  
  
Oliver: Yo mamma says you ugly! You ugly!  
  
Marcus: U U U now I feel like Blondie  
  
Slytherin team: U G L Y YOU AINT GOT NOT ALIBI YOU UGLY HEY! HEY! YOU  
UGLY!  
  
Oliver: Quasimodo!  
  
Marcus: Camel breath!  
  
Oliver: Square head!  
  
Both teams: UGLY!  
  
Marcus: Chicken legs!  
  
Oliver: Pig face!  
  
Marcus: Chin like bubba!  
  
Both teams: UGLY!  
  
Oliver: Fish lips!  
  
Marcus: Toad licker!  
  
Oliver: Poindexter!  
  
Both teams: UGLY!  
  
Marcus: Spaghetti arms!  
  
Oliver: Limp butt!  
  
Marcus: Freak show!  
  
Slytherin team: UGLY!  
  
Oliver Looked defeated but he wouldn't let it go that easily. Harry on  
the other hand was trying his hardest to stop them from dancing and  
singing but no one would stop.  
  
Gryffindor team: U. G. L. Y. YOU COULD MAKE A ONION CRY!  
  
Slytherin team: U. G. L. Y. LIKE A ALIEN CHASED BY THE F.B.I!  
  
Oliver was obviously defeated. And everyone turned back into their  
normal clothing. The Gryffindor team slumped off the field. Harry on  
the other hand was running to Hagrids house. 


	7. The last songless chapter

I do not own harry potter ***  
  
Harry ran to Hagrids house. He didn't knock on Hagrids door he just swung it open and ran into his house. What Harry saw didn't surprise him. Hagrid was brewing a potion while humming "objection" by Shakira. Obviously, Hagrid had not notice Harry come in so rudly. Harry silently crept up behind Hagrid and looked into the cauldron.  
  
Inside the cauldron was the two figures of Crabbe and Goyle dancing to "Objection" by Shakira. Harry backed away from Hagrid. Hagrid on the other hand was two busy singing in hits of laughter. Harry couldn't believe this! Hagrid was the culprit behind this whole fiasco!  
  
Harry: Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid spun around in surprise to see Harry.  
  
Hagrid: 'arry! What are you doing 'ere?!  
  
Harry: You're the one behind all this.all this torture!  
  
Hagrid: What are you talking about 'arry?  
  
Harry: making everyone sing! Its all YOUR fault!  
  
Hagrid:.well.about that.I er.  
  
Harry: go on.  
  
Hagrid: ok! So I made everyone sing! But it wasn't my blimey fault!  
  
Harry: wasn't your fault?!  
  
Hagrid:.I just discovered how much I love muggle music! And I .I wanted EVERYONE to sing with me.  
  
Harry: it doesn't mean you can make them all sing!  
  
Hagrid: Harry I can't let anyone else know, and you seem to be the only one not under the spell.  
  
Harry: Your going to put a spell on.me?!  
  
Hagrid: Well you'll go to the ministry of magic and I can't allow that.  
  
Hagrid dip a bottle into the potion and walked over to Harry. Hagrid: I'm sorry 'arry. But this is for the best.  
  
Hagrid held Harry down and poured the liquid into his mouth. Harry quickly spat it out, but part of him felt different.  
  
Harry: Hagrid! Someday you'll see what a big mistake you made!  
  
Hagrid: and someday you'll understand my love for this bloody music 'arry!  
  
Harry: I can't allow this..  
  
Harry quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Hagrid.  
  
Harry: If we're all doomed your doomed too!  
  
Harry muttered a spell. Hagrid looked shocked once the spell hit him.  
  
Hagrid: 'arry..what 'ave you done?!  
  
Before Harry could answer Hagrid they both started singing "Objection" by Shakira.  
  
THE END 


End file.
